(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the selective application of herbicides. People who apply herbicides have ordinary skill in this art.
(2) Description of the Related Art
As public awareness of the dangers and risks associated with broadcast application of herbicides increases, the public has become increasingly interested in herbicide application methods that reduce the overall amount of chemical released into the environment.
Most of the related art patents in this field were issued in the late 1950""s. Eg. DICKSON 2,841,923. While many of these inventions may have been conceptually viable before they were marketable, most also have the inherent characteristic that the amount or volume of herbicide applied to the particular plant within the spray shield was dependent upon a uniform application of force and duration by the operator of the device. That is, an operator using these related art devices could inadvertently not apply the correct amount herbicide in any situation by either not forcing a displacement handle down with enough force or the proper distance.
(1) Progressive Contribution to the Art
This invention, although facially similar to the related art devices, involves an innovative structure and related method of triggering the application of herbicide to a particular plant.
(2) Objects of this Invention
An object of this invention is to apply an effective amount of herbicide to a small controlled space.
Another object of this invention is to provide a light weight applicator which does not require the person using it to bend over to apply the herbicide to a specific plant.
Further objects are to achieve the above with devices that are sturdy, compact, durable, lightweight, simple, safe, efficient, versatile, ecologically compatible, energy conserving, and reliable, yet inexpensive and easy to manufacture, operate, and maintain.
Other objects are to achieve the above with a method that is rapid, versatile, ecologically compatible, energy conserving, efficient, and inexpensive, and does not require highly skilled people to operate, and maintain.
Further objects are to achieve the above with a product that is easy to store, has a long storage life, is safe, versatile, efficient, stable and reliable, yet is inexpensive and easy to manufacture and operate.
The specific nature of the invention, as well as other objects, uses, and advantages thereof, will clearly appear from the following description and from the accompanying drawings, the different views of which are not necessarily scale drawings.